Snape Knows
by an.obsessed.fan
Summary: Oneshot. The morning after the full moon, Madame Pomfrey is trying to stop Remus from leaving the hospital wing. But a visit from his friends reveals that something happened the night before that shouldn't have, thanks to one Sirius Black.


This is a one-shot I wrote after reading the fifth book, and I just thought I'd dig it out and post it even though I'm sure this scene has been written hundreds of times. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with him and his world. All characters, trademarks, etc. in the following story belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Snape Knows**

Remus lay quietly on the bed in the hospital wing, knowing that any moment Madame Pomfrey would be scuttling over with potions or chocolate or something else that he didn't want. All he wanted at the moment was to escape from where a stern Professor McGonagall had sent him. He was no worse than usual, and there were classes he needed to attend. His potions mark was suffering badly from the constant absences.

He rolled onto his side and winced as pain shot through his leg. So there had been a few more scratches and bites than usual. And he couldn't walk without a definite stumble and limp. Suspicion would be aroused instantly, and the Slytherins would no doubt make some snide remark about his father. He had always regretted that lie, let out in the heat of an argument. Remus couldn't ask for a better father than the one he had. After all, since Remus had received the bite, his father had put up with a werewolf for a son. Could he ask for more, with what he was? He probably wouldn't care if his father really did beat him, as long as he was willing to allow him to stay in the house.

There was a noise, and Remus braced himself for the fussing of Madame Pomfrey. But there was no one there. He sat up, wincing again, and looked around.

"I think the coast is clear," he said.

The Invisibility Cloak flew off James, Sirius and Peter and landed in a pile on the floor.

"We're sorry we couldn't be there last night, Moony," James said.

"It's close enough to exams that I didn't want to go," Remus answered.

"Only you would think of studying," Sirius said as he studied the ceiling.

"Care to fill me in on what you did then?" Remus asked.

There was a clatter, and James, Sirius and Peter grabbed the Invisibility Cloak and threw it over themselves as Madame Pomfrey burst into the room. Remus quickly dropped back onto the bed.

"Here we go," Madame Pomfrey said. "Something for the pain. Now be quiet and drink it, I've noticed that way you're wincing every time you move."

Remus took the potion quietly and downed it in one gulp. When he looked back up at Madame Pomfrey he saw tears in her eyes. He held out the small goblet, and Madame Pomfrey snatched it away from him.

"It's a sad business, this, isn't it?" she said. Remus didn't say anything, confused at her behaviour. He had thought that she had gotten used to seeing him here most months.

"But I suppose that is what happens with grudges. They get out of hand, and something like this happens…"

"Madame Pomfrey, what happened?" Remus asked.

Madame Pomfrey looked startled, and she shook her head. "I forgot that you don't know," she said. "I have something else for you, let me go get it."

Remus watched her as she bustled out of the room. He sat up again, looking at where he knew James, Sirius and Peter to be standing. "What happened?" he demanded.

The Invisibility Cloak slid off them. James leaned back against the wall, and Remus noticed for the first time that Sirius seemed to be avoiding looking at him.

"You don't remember?" James said.

"I never remember anything when you aren't there! You know that I lose my mind when I change!"

James looked over at Sirius. Sirius ran a hand through his hair nervously and sat down on a nearby chair. Remus felt the blood drain from his face.

"I didn't…"

"No," James said. "No thanks to Sirius here."

Remus frowned. Sirius leaned back onto two legs of the chair.

"They haven't told you yet?" Sirius asked.

"No. You'd better tell me now, or next full moon…" Remus said.

The door opened, and Madame Pomfrey walked in. James grabbed his cloak, but Madame Pomfrey's eyes were instantly drawn to the three of them when Sirius fell off his chair. She glared at Sirius.

"What are you doing in here? There are no visitors at this time of the morning!" Madame Pomfrey growled. James stuffed his Invisibility Cloak under Remus's bed. "And especially not you!"

"Madame Pomfrey, I was just…"

"I'd advise you to leave, Mr Black. That was no prank you played last night. People could have been killed, or worse!" Her eyes flew to Remus, then back at Sirius. "Do you think it is easily for Mr Lupin to have to transform every month? What kind of a friend does that just to…"

"Madame Pomfrey, we were just leaving," James said, jumping in front of Sirius. "We're sorry we didn't ask your permission to visit Moony first. We'll go." James grabbed Sirius's arm and dragged him out of the hospital wing. Peter scurried after them.

"I will never understand…" Madame Pomfrey muttered under her breath as she shoved another potion into Remus's hands. "I suspect that you'll want to stay here for a while after what happened."

"Madame Pomfrey, I don't even know what is going on!" Remus cried.

"Just as well. I suppose the Headmaster will want to see you soon. He can explain everything. How is that potion helping?"

Remus didn't feel any different after taking the potion. He had a sudden suspicion that Madame Pomfrey was trying to keep him in the hospital wing. She usually had him patched up in a second.

Remus swung his legs off the bed and stood up.

"Where do you think you are going?" she asked.

"I have potions, and I can't afford to miss it," Remus said. "Exams are in a few weeks and I'm already failing."

"Don't be silly. Get back in bed," Madame Pomfrey said. "You usually sleep for at least the morning."

"I need to go to class," Remus replied firmly. He fixed a stare on Madame Pomfrey, the one he usually saved for Sirius and James when they were planning something ridiculous. Madame Pomfrey sighed angrily.

"I suppose if you insist," she said, and she had his bites and scratches fixed up in a moment.

Remus left the hospital wing, purposely leaving the Invisibility Cloak under the bed. He went to Gryffindor Tower and quickly changed into some cleaner robes and grabbed his bag.

He found James, Sirius and Peter in the Great Hall, heads together. James was even ignoring Lily, sitting only across the table from him. Remus dropped his bag onto the table loudly and sat down beside James.

"Well?" he demanded. "Why was Madame Pomfrey trying to keep me in the hospital wing? Or is it this grand secret that everyone except me is allowed to know?"

James leaned back and looked expectantly at Sirius. Remus took his cue from James. Peter quickly busied himself with the food on his plate.

Sirius was quiet for a few moments, then sighed and looked intently at his food. "I didn't mean any harm, Moony," he began quietly. James laughed.

"No harm. Good one, Sirius," he interrupted.

"Shut up, James," Sirius said. "He was really annoying me last night, Moony. I thought, well, maybe it would do everyone a favour if we just got rid of him. It isn't like anyone would miss him. He's the biggest git in this whole school."

"With the exception of you," James threw in.

"Give me a break! I made a mistake!"

"A big mistake!" James yelled back. A few people glanced down at the volume of James's voice, and he quickly shoved some toast into his mouth.

"Could someone just tell me what happened?" Remus asked when people had looked away again. He had no patience for any argument Sirius and James were having.

"Sure, Moony, I'll tell you. Our friend Padfoot here decided that it would be amusing to tell Snivilleus where you go every month. Of course, curiosity got the better of him, and Snape decided to take a look down the Whomping Willow to see just what he would find. Of course, you know what he saw," James answered.

Remus looked to Sirius to deny it, but Sirius said nothing. Remus felt the anger rise up, and his throat tightened. All sorts of things flashed through his mind to get revenge, all sorts of terrible, horrific things. How he wished that he was still a wolf, so that he could make Sirius see what it was like to transform every month, to go through the hell that he lived in…

Remus quietly picked up his bag and swung it onto his shoulder. He selected a piece of toast, then turned and walked away without looking back.


End file.
